


Washing Up

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [9]
Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Anyem, Cannibalism, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutlet, hieroxives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Hierophant really doesn’t mind that her and Ives’s lifestyle is so messy. Not when cleaning up can be so pleasurable. Anyem: Hiero x Ives





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> **NB:** Cannibalism, rough sex

 

If there was one thing that Hiero wished, it was for her lifestyle not to be quite so messy. She counted herself lucky that her favourite colour was red, as it did help to mask some of the bloodstains, but it seemed that no matter what precautions she and Ives might take whilst preparing their meat for storage in the chest freezer, they always needed to bathe by the end of it. Still, it wasn’t all bad. Being the environmentally friendly souls that they were, they usually decided that saving water was of the utmost importance and showering with a friend was always fun.

Wiping a smear of blood off her cheek and licking it off her finger, Hiero looked up at Ives as he finished wrapping up the component parts of their latest kill. His eyes were dark with the delicious lust that killing and dining always brought, and Hiero was very much looking forward to the inevitable clean-up that would soon follow. Perhaps there were advantages to the messy parts of this life after all.

They dumped the latest acquisition into the freezer, and Ives caught Hiero’s arm in a strong grip, turning her back towards him and pulling her in for a kiss. It was a fierce kiss, bruising and biting and fighting more than kissing, but Hiero revelled in it, giving back as good as she got. His fingers came down to grab her ass, hefting her up onto his hips and carrying her out of the kitchen, Hiero wrapping her legs around him and biting down on his earlobe.

“You wanna fuck me now, big boy?” she crooned. “All the blood’s got you hot and hard and you wanna pound my pussy now?”

“Absolutely,” Ives growled. He kicked open the bathroom door and set her back on her feet before starting the shower.

“So hot,” Hiero continued, feeling her panties beginning to wet just in anticipation of what was to come. “So hot and virile, so strong. I bet you could rip all my clothes off right now. Shred them all and strip me bare.”

She had lost count of the number of blouses that she’d lost this way, and sure enough, Ives rose to the challenge, buttons flying every which way as he yanked open her blouse to expose her breasts.

“Sneaky little thing,” he said. “No bra.”

“Well, I didn’t want it ruined,” Hiero said coyly. “I thought it would be easier to leave it off, if you catch my meaning.”

“What about panties?” Ives asked, before lowering his mouth to her chest and tugging on each of her nipples roughly with his teeth.

“Oh, I don’t mind you ruining them. They’re already ruined, anyway. Soaked through because of you.” She unzipped her skirt to reveal plain white cotton panties, which Ives wasted no time in ripping off her.

“You like that, don’t you honey?” Hiero said softly. “My big, strong guy. You like me as nature intended, huh? You like being able to fuck me hard.” She grinned. “I like it too. I like it when we’re hot and rough.”

Ives was not the only one whose strength was replenished and increased by their meal, and Hiero relished the scream of the seams ripping as she tore his shirt off, scratching blood red nails down his chest hard enough to leave angry marks.

Ives caught her hands, his eyes dark and smouldering.

“Does my little kitten want to fight, or does my little kitten want to fuck?”

Hiero pulled one hand free of his tight hold on her and stroked herself between her legs, offering her fingers to him so that he could lick up her juices.

“Little kitten needs a fuck,” she purred. “Little kitten’s pussy is dripping for you, honey.”

Ives growled, nudging her towards the shower and stripping off the rest of his clothes before joining her, pushing her up against the cold wet tiles and plundering her mouth with his kiss.

“Get inside me,” Hiero hissed. “I need you now.” She hooked one leg around his waist, pulling him in close and rubbing up against his erection.

“So eager and needy, aren’t you?” He pinned her hands above her head, looking down at her heaving breasts and licking his lips. “You need my cock so badly.”

“Oh, I do, I really do. I need you to fill me up. My pussy’s so empty without your big, thick cock inside it.”

“Well, I’d hate to leave such a gorgeous pussy wanting.” He let go of her hands and reached down to grab his cock, lining up with her entrance and pushing in all the way in one stroke. His rhythm was fast and deep and pounding, and Hiero dug her nails into his shoulders, scratching and drawing blood. Ives hissed in pleasure at the pain, his pace increasing, and he lifted her other leg, pressing her hard against the tile and driving in deeper. Hiero laughed, breathy with the thrill of it all. She’d never yet had a guy who could take her full weight when they fucked against a wall like this, and oh, she loved it.

The water was still pounding down over them, long since run cold, and neither of them cared. They were both so close, the bloodlust alone almost enough to bring them to the edge, and Ives roared as he came, his hips still pumping as he spilled inside her. Hiero slipped a hand between them, pushing a finger into her folds and rubbing at her clit to follow him over.

They were both panting with the exertion and the force of that blissful release, and the freezing shower helped to calm the red mist that had risen in the wake of their kill. Leaning back against the tiles to get her breath back, Hiero watched Ives wash himself, still lazily playing with her clit as she gazed over his tight backside. They weren’t the kiss and cuddle type; they never had been. Sex was hard and fast and full of scratches and biting. She brought one hand up to her breast, fondling her nipple and feeling the indents his teeth had left. It was enough to make her pussy wet again, and she screamed out unashamedly as a second orgasm chased down the first.

Ives just smirked at her over his shoulder. Yes, there would be plenty more orgasms tonight, and Hiero couldn’t wait.


End file.
